


Some weeks just suck

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interdimensional doppelgängers aren't as fun as they sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отстойные недели](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197314) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr), [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester)



> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 claim.

"Your music sucks." Sam held back a groan when the man in the back seat spoke. He opened his mouth to say something when Dean beat him to it.

"It's my music. I like my music. My music does not suck." Dean was gripping the wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Sam was worried about that. Ever since The Incident, as it was becoming known, Dean was just getting tenser and tenser, like a spring wound too tight. Something was going to burst soon. Which was why their first priority at the moment was to find the rest of the ingredients to complete the spell and hopefully send Alec back to his home dimension.

"Yeah, well, it still sucks." Sam could hear Alec moving around in the back seat. "I'm bored."

This time Sam beat Dean, "You're like a four year old. We're almost to the next town. We'll stop. Find a hotel. Get a room. And then find some of this moss. You can sit there until then." Sam looked over at Dean and saw him relax a bit. Sam let out a small sigh and settled into his seat. Waiting for the next interruption from the back seat. Alec may be Dean's interdimensional doppelgänger but he couldn't stand him.

Maybe they could just shoot Alec and hide the body?


	2. Headache

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Dean started changing as soon as they got into their room. Alec got his own as neither of them wanted to spend anymore time with him than absolutely necessary.

"I know." Sam said as he guided Dean to one of the beds. "For someone who looks exactly like you he's nothing like you."

Dean collapsed on his face, sinking into the bed. "That's the problem, he's like a more self-centered and skeezy version of me. But, you know, thanks for saying he's not like me."

Sam laid down on his own bed and grunted in response. He had a headache because of the doppelgänger with a three second attention span sitting in their back seat for close to a month. A month of no hunting. Unless he counted searching for spell components as hunting. "We'll get the last ingredient tomorrow and hopefully get rid of him."

"Keep talking like that and I'll start to think you don't like me." Sam sat up in bed to see Alec standing in the doorway between their rooms. Dean just groaned from where he was still lying. Alec smirked at him and continued, "I found this thing under my bed. Probably wouldn't even have noticed it if you two hadn't been telling me all this crazy shit. So I beat the crap out of it and left it unconscious on the floor. Kinda gross looking and smells funny." Alec looked at them expectantly, like a child waiting for a cookie. Sam groaned again and flopped back down on his bed.


	3. Prior Experience

"So we kill them right?" Alec asked. Sam couldn't help but feel that Alec was entirely too happy about the prospect.

"No, they're human. We can't kill them," Sam was beginning to wonder if he was the only person who thought murder was wrong. "We go in and find Dean. Then we call the police."

Alec looked disappointed, but he agreed and started heading towards the trailer park. They paused beside the fence around the park and Sam had to know, "Why were you so quick to kill them?"

Alec grinned at him, "Must have been my assassin training."


	4. Trial (and error)

"You really think this will get me back to my own demension?" Alec asked, sounding more than a little dubious. Sam honestly couldn't blame him. The flowers smelled horrible. Dean was looking at the collection of ingredients with almost the same expression as Alec and once again Sam was weirded out by their similarities.

"That's what the book says." Sam didn't sound any more confident then the other two looked. With a shrug he began arranging the items the way the book said to. Dean gestured for Alec to get in the center placing the rocks in a circle around him.


End file.
